kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Feed the Ducks
Feed the Ducks, owned by Ducklette, one of the best admins on the site, is very well known for being the best room on Kongregate (yes, contrary to The Lair, who "claims" said title) I call shenanigans, FtD. Who says that besides you gaiz?. No one knows exactly what is found in Feed the Ducks, although there is a pond, a lot of food and a lot of ducks. Yes, ducks. But these ducks bite and snap, so please remember to bring food to feed the ducks. In Ducklette's absence, moderators overrun the place and party! __TOC__ Caution! Before you continue reading, please take a look at our sign below. http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/6540/welovemudkipz.png Yes, we love to warn people first. Now, continue! How you should behave Read this so you know how to behave in Kongregate Chatrooms. About the room owner, Ducklette Ducklette is a well known and well respected staff member of Kongregate. She handles customer support and community support. She is fun loving and enjoys her job. Along with AlisonClaire and Phoenix, they work their hardest to ensure that trolls (like those reading this page) do not wreak havoc on Kongregate, and ensure that requests like bad usernames and other miscellaneous requests are processed. Despite her heavy work schedule, she still finds time to Feed the Ducks. (Unlike all you selfish stingy people out there who won't share your food! We get hungry too!) Feed the Ducks, en blog! Feed the Ducks has its own blog! Can you believe that?! Games Feed the Ducks' regulars are playing many games. Here are some examples. Ikariam Ikariam A lot of members in Feed the Ducks play Ikariam. We have formed an alliance, led by MyDreamName, on the Server Ny. We are a moderately peaceful alliance, but who is there to say that we cannot enjoy a pillage every now and then? We would love it if you would care to join us and will aid you upon joining the server. Just go to Ikariam.org (Never .com; It's porn.) and register on the server Ny when signing up, after this just ask around in FtD, and there is bound to be at least one of us there who is willing to help you get up and running before relocating you to our island chain of wonder. We bet you are wondering what we mean by island chain of wonder, well, we are a centralized alliance! It doesn't take long to move around us, and just makes things much easier. ~joshhh (with major edits by MyDreamName) On a side note, the idea of ikariam being a Kong thing has been around for a large while. The whole idea started over an year ago in early 2008 before Feed the Ducks was made. This alliance in Iota is currently more pwnage than the one in Ny. Stragglers... Signatures *MyDreamName approves this message. *midget079 approves this message. *Blood_BathxX approves this message. *TheDarkFlame approves this message. *EndlessSporadic approves this message. *joshhh approves this message. *Kuhfelsen approves this message. *John McCain says this message is a myth. *PopUpPirate approves this message. *Naomi2976 decides this messages is not lies *Oathness doesn't like Ikariam. *Crush748 (midget's epic friend) approves this message. *sellyme approves this message. *Samanoske may or may not approve this message. *SlasherX Hates MyDreamName but loves Ikariam *Kaluzaklein approves this message. *HappyAlcoholic just made you lose The Game. Kingdom of Loathing An adventurer is you! Many Kongregaters (And ducks) also play Kingdom of Loathing, or KoL for short. Come join us! Register here! We would suggest you to choose your starter class as Pastamancer, as he/she also has some healing skills, and is okay/good in battle. Don't worry, if you complete the game and "ascend", you are allowed to change your class, and try different ways to complete the game. Pastamancers can also summon "noodles", which sell for a good price in the game. Oh, and the KoL currency is meat. Yes, cash is useless, they use meat for everything. Need help? Stuck? Don't know how to play the game? Need help in a quest? Just ask any of the adventurers listed below, they might be able to help you. You can also check out the KoL Wiki for some help. It has all the information you need, such as Item Statics, Quest Guides, and so on. It also has many Greasemonkey Scripts, which can help you alot in the game, adding spoilers for an example. Adventurers * Juze (#1856181) * PopUpPirate(#1857384) * Hyp3ri0n (In-game as "Hyp3rion") (#1909375) Notice that Hyp3rion should not be messed up with Hyp3ri0n (#1720976) in the game. Though Hyp3ri0n played KoL before, and started now over, this can be his alt on KoL. Confirmed by Juze: Hyp3ri0n doesn't want to make his mind go back one year in time, when the Hyp3ri0n existed on KoL. So he just started over right now. Billy Versus SNAKEMAN Billy Versus SNAKEMAN (Or BvS for short) is an anime parody game about Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, Code Geass, and more, revolving around ninjas, where you do missions for money and items, help out your village and play games for prizes, like the Prize Wheel, sorta like the Wheel of Fortune, where you can win rare items exclusive to certain days. To do mostly anything, you have a daily Stamina amount, which can be raised with certain items, and you regain it at 'Dayroll' The only Kongregate/FtD village that I/anyone else currently knows of, is Invisible village, led by Oathness. If you join this addictive clickfest, come join Invisible village, and join some of the other FtD regulars who have gotten addicted to it. Come Join Us Now you know a little about Feed the Ducks you should come join us. By clicking the following link: Link you will jump straight to us, on an idle program made by our very own Yeknomssa Moderators in Feed the Ducks Regular moderators awalters One of, if not the, Kongregate's best moderator. No introduction required. 'Nuff said. Dragonflame997 The most epic mod in the world, one that everyone loves. It is Feed the Ducks honor to have him as a mod. Always afk. Exquisite The most beautiful one. Darth Sirov Relatively new, pretty cool. Flare_X 1 word. HAWT! But sadly went to moderate RP1 Hadren Don't tell anyone I'm in here. joshhh joshhh resented not being included so added himself in. joshhh is a moderator who is very...erm..lazy. He will help when needed though, or if he's feeling nice. He also came here from some distant planet far far away in the lands of N00bs, also known as Digg Mark 1. Yep, gotta wonder why he came from there.... Because we're better than you SlasherX Minimodding counts amiright? (Is waiting to be deleted so I can just put meh back in again) No. Bad slasher. Minimodding doesnt count. Idiot... Spitty "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but some abuse the privilege." Im always here, there, or everywhere... I might be even behind you... Wait, don't check! I'm shy(when i choose to be so). And I hold a gun. A powerful gun. Fear the gun. Yes my guns are blazing hot. Hot and smoking! Whoo hot! PopUpPirate He is an awesome mod, fun loving. Awesome. thebarge Who do you call when you need someone to mow the grass? That's right! You call thebarge! He is one of the senior members of the chatroom and gladly assists in stopping idiots. Word of warning. Get off his lawn. He's still hugging Laxaria's friend, Knifey, the sharp knife. It might still be in his arm, so yea. >.> unproductive For someone called unproductive, he is very productive in badges and moderating. Very productive. Oh the irony, and the idiocy of this statement. ClaireSable ^That's not her name... Ohai! Officially, a monster truck, approach her and call her GRAAAAAAAAAVE DIGGGGGGEEEERRRRRRR! (Yes, it HAS to be said like that) Claire the Zombie Slayer, Creepy Claire, and even the occasional Mistress Claire can fall into place. Chat her up, but be warned that she won't be caught dead without her beloved partner Patti. PHatHome666 Also referred to as Patti. Is usually dragged around by this person ^ Not so regular moderators JudeMaverick "Whoops! Did you mean "Feed the Trolls?" Jude. We all call him that. He's good. Very good. And very smexy. Nabb This moderator is amazing. He has enough power and influence to burn your eyelashes off. Srsly, don't mess with him. That's why he deserves his own spot as a moderator. He's too epic. This person has no known records on the Internet. First rule of Nabbland, you do not talk about Nabbland. Second rule about Nabb, you do not talk to Nabb. Thirdly, he has enough coding experience to crash your browser. Yes, even those lousy, third party browsers. Stay far away. Far far away. Police are still researching new ways to approach him without being vaporized. Doesn't actually mod. Pretends to be afk whenever someone modcalls in FtD. EndlessSporadic "I am that gender confused child that you never wanted." This moderator is epically AFK all the time yet somehow knows everything that has happened. Don't eat his cookies. They are usually spiked. Laxaria "*Throws pie at you* In your face! LITERALLY!" Laxaria is a well respected moderator in Feed the Ducks, watching over the chatroom to ensure trolls do not stab, cook, roast, stuff, steam, fry, stir-fry...you get the idea, ducks. Working together with the other well known moderators of Feed the Ducks, he ensures that there are no idiots in chat turning it into a troll fest. And he likes pie. Key Lime Pie. Yummmmm! Redundant. Left in a fury after silencing seven people for roleplaying. Silenced Oathness for a day for saying penis. Regulars We normally call our members "ducks", but that creates problems when people "accidentally" mispell ducks as, well, you know, so lets just call them users shall we? 13elite37 "lol you all suck" 13elite37 thinks they are the coolest person in FtD, but in reality they aren't. overly cocky at times, 13elite37 is moderately cool at best. likes to pick fights with noobs, and is occasionally caught saying "I like my noobs explosion cooked >:D". is famous for their usage of :D AwesomeX2 "BEWARE! I LIVE!" AwesomeX2 is a no nonsense person, who aside from being a stunning gentleman, is also a glowing beacon in an unclear world. Bill Bill is the oldest regular account of Feed the Ducks. He is awesomesauce. And he is dating an Admin, Erik (aka Frogmanex.) boop536 "its my little sisters bunny...and that thing gets more action then i do...i swear...it's attempted to go down the shirts of most of the girls who've held it..." boop. Yes, "b"oop. Not Boop or Boob or book or b00b. boop. Don't wear it out. Oh yea. Someone should tell Hare to take his hands off my chest. Blakcat09 A cat, called Blak. SHE likes to dance. Yes she is female. Blood BathxX Blood_BathxX: Blalh, you konw I scuk at typing. Blood is the King of typographical errors. No matter how simple a word is, he can typo the hell out of it until it is completely unrecognizable. He attempts to correct said typos, and usually makes it worse. At this point, he explodes. Also, he makes people around him typo. He's also currently pursuing an incestuous relationship with his 'hot' (apparently) sister. Catinthewall "I pronounce migraines AAAARG- MY- HEAD!" "How many Kongregators does it take to change a light bulb? all of them, if you make a badge for it." "Some of my greatest work comes out right before I fall asleep." Catinthewall is a friendly, duck loving individual who doesn't harm ducks. He is an exceptionally witty person (he, right?) who loves to make jokes and entertain the loud duck laughter in the room. Absolutely hilarious. Absolutely.... just.... lol..... Crush748 "THERE ARE NO LAVAZARDS!" Like seen above Crush748 does not believe in Lavazards. Always tries to make some type of pun(no one ever gets it though) and is mostly seen saying "?" "Where?". Always seems to be talking about strange things like: GASP! A pidgeottachu!(he also plays pokemon) DeadSoulReaper "PopUpPirate is my lovely wife." She is my lovely wife indeed. I do not troll despite what you all hear but I have a very odd sense of what you should and should not do in the chatroom. People who get this guy annoyed are very susceptible to attacks which leave no evidence behind. Ask boopy for details. Boop says "he crashed my computer :(" Dorham He needs to be more active in order to be in this list. Forseti I realized he wasn't here so I decided to add him. Is known by many as, "Forsetits" :D GlamourFrog Great Breasts. HarebrainSchemer "All my nipple rubbing dreams were ruined when I realized boop was a guy :'(" He schemes a lot. And draws. A lot. You know, I kinda wonder what he does more sometimes. Hyp3ri0n One of the hardcore players. Has an amazing GamerScore of 24,500+ on Xbox Live. He even beats you on Guitar Hero. Oh, and he has beaten Through the Fire and the Flames on Expert without any failures. There's no way you can beat this guy in games. Only MrRubix can. And Tasselfoot. Possibly. Iceurai The madcap stereotypical drunk of FtD, Ice can normally be found drunk and muting us all so he can play on his silly little guitar games. When he's not failing on Easy mode he likes to flirt. And he's English. Juze "*Does a chocolate rain*" Juze, also sometimes called as Juice or Jews, is an active Ducker and Kongregater. He feeds the ducks with chocolate. Juze hasn't eaten chocolate and candy for over 9 years, though. Kitten08 Kitten is one of the many furries in our room. She's very kind and welcoming, and loves to pounce her friends, especially New2U2. Those two are very close, and like to role-play. Kitten encourages tolerance of everyone. Don't judge someone until you get to know them. Tolerance, kindness and patience are good qualities to have. New and Kitten try to keep RP within reason. No lasers, autokills, stuff like that. Check out her or New's profiles to find out how they RP. If their RP bothers you, ask nicely, and she'll probably be accomdating. Be rude about it, and she'll most likely ignore you. KaluzaKlein Kaluza is obsessed with pickles (yum :D)and kumquats which he mentions on a regular basis. Kaluza spontaneously combusts sometimes, but don't worry, he keeps comming back... It has been mentioned that Kaluza is a mere alt for an even older reg of Feed the Ducks, but no one is quite sure as to whom it is. (Lies! And I will never tell!) MyDreamName MyDreamName is an user who used to be in FtD, but moved to DM1. But now he's back, and better than ever! With all new quotes.. And such. I know, this description sucks. Oh yes, he is also in charge of a centralized Kongregate alliance on Ikariam, which has been a hot topic for discussion in FtD for a bit. More Ikariam info at the top. midget079 Midget, as you've probably guessed, thinks he is rather short. We don't care, because he's fun to talk to and very friendly. MonochromeMolly Yet another user who came to FtD through the DF collapse. Very friendly and always willing to help. Naomi2976 *Knees (you) in the gonads with cup breaking force that would make even a girl cry out in pain* *Sleeps in the oven* *Claws (you)'s groin with her steal claws shredding your gonads* Fun loving, furry, (mostly)cheerful, only sometimes female member of Feed the Ducks. Please don't stalk her, as she's hooked, line and sinker'd! New2U2 He's a black panther that sometimes has wings. He likes his role-play, and if you don't agree then just mute. See Kitten08. Noxxeh wanted in (but should be kicked out) Oathness "BLEEEEEH" Stuff. I think I'm awesome. dont you agree? PaisleyStream PaisleyStream: "I remember when I had braces. They sucked literal ass." '' ''New2U2: "Literal?" '' ''PaisleyStream: "Oh wait, what?" '' ''PinkFuzzyBunny: (posts a link) '' ''skyboy: Cute '' ''thebarge: lol '' ''PaisleyStream: What's wrong with it? Paisley is a regular at Feed The Ducks. She loves excessive minimodding, a great topic to chat about, her friends, her pets, her ipod, and ice cream cake. Paisley is having a back operation done on November 4th (it's true, even though she lied about the pictures (lol) because she couldn't scan the actual xray). She's also on a badge frenzy, trying to level up to 50, but has problems because of her instant boredom. Paisley spits out anything that is on her mind, whether it sounds right or not. She's to the point and thorough. She doesn't always mean what she says or know what she says; just as long as it sounds cool. Better than Slasher because she isnt obsessively trying to become a mod. Whoever wrote The statement above, thank you for caring :) -Pais PantherShah Ass. ~Love, Glam. PinkFuzzyBunny The religious one. The ugly one. She's religious, but she's also AWESOME! She is in FTD almost every day, has strep throat a lot, and loves to fuzzy and POOF! You're welcome, PFB -PaisleyStream PlatinumIce ~The AFKing, at least 11 hours a day ;D~ Often mistaken for the mathematical Pi when someone abbreviates "platinumice" to "PI". PugusDoggers "BassChick: Star, you're after a lost cause. Pugus is going to be saying "your mom" after just about everything untill the day he dies. I wouldn't be surprised if his last words were "YOUR MOM" He scares me. Sometimes. Oh, YOUR MOM! (Personally, I have never heard him say your mum. but eh.) Samanoske Sam the corgi is well known for his fully armed nuclear arsenal ready to incinerate any unsuspecting trolls/spammers/fools/regulars/mods/Ducklettes that cross his path. At certain given times, he will suddenly turn into an intellectual capable of master debating on all topics known to exist. Previously an active member of The Van, he currently enjoys lounging around the pond nomming the grass at will. sellyme "I like zebras with tomato sauce.: "You hear that? That's the sound of me not giving a cr**" A relative newcomer to FtD, but was a well respected regular in DF. Is in a contest with slacker (SlasherX) to get all the badges. Is a guy from Australia, and a pretty cool one at that. Hey who added that last part? Cool. Age: 29, just like last year Gender: Chuck Norris Also, he is better than SlasherX, because yes. And the fact slasher is trying to become a mod. skyboy Probably the most epic user in FtD. I hate him though, he won't add me. Oh and he can hack chat. So yeah, don't mess with him. Word is that he is just a bunch of code, trapped inside a computer, which explains why none of us have seen pictures of him. ~skyboy says that the above is a lie. Naomi has seen pictures of him; and that he removed himself once already and will do it again in a week or so Poor Naomi. :( SlasherX Is a mindless gamer with absolutely NO life. He got ALL the GC0 badges in about 35 hours. As I said. No life. Moved to FtD when DF started falling to pieces. Loves fried shrimp and hates being called by his real names. Is currently in a competition with sellyme to get all the badges on kong(Slash is winning.)(Sellyme had to catch up after 6 months with no computer.) Is known to love mods in every aspect. Dreams of kong every night and wants to be adopted by kong. Has had a lot of mishaps with other users due to lack of sleep(Harrasing xRawr blah blah blah lots of other stuff like that), But he just wants everyone to''' DANCE''' Bleh. :/ ~ xRawr TheDarkFlame Uselessness personified. Often goes AWOL, at which time he can be found in either The Van or Ninja Chat. Pointlessly sarcastic. Pointlessly. TheTall0ne He's tall. Very very tall. I think. Tioga "You cant sex the ducks, only feed them." "Im Tioga, and I approve this message." Tioga. I don't know why he's here, or why I bothered, but he's here. =/ The_Fake_Twi Previously known as twilightgenius, which if you didnt know, made this profile make no sense. "Hell no I am not a twilight fan for the 1000th time" Not a twilight fan and probably not a genius. unknown92 Added against his wishes. Im a mean mean person. "No u!" xRawr Sellyme - I'M ALIVE!! xRawr - Dammit... xRawr - I mean, Hai! One of the hottest and most awesome regulars in FtD. She almost ALWAYS has the hiccups and many people do not know that Happy Alcoholic is her brother. She is currently Touching everyones hair(Who is in FtD), and is over 77 atm. Rawr hardly ever talks; She expresses her feelings through emoticons. But when she is feeling random, she talks ALOT. She is a really Random chick, And a bit scary at times.. But no one cares because everyone is scary! Tinnvec Made Feed the Ducks Idle, he is incredible for this. Though he was incredible anyway. ZachAttack Evil person, silenced frequently but cool in his own little way Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners